


Let's drink tea until it turns into vodka

by Tabata



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 00:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabata/pseuds/Tabata
Summary: Among Master Jules' friends Daniel is certainly the funniest.





	Let's drink tea until it turns into vodka

The maid outfit was a gift for Master Jules' birthday, meaning that Master Jules bought it for Ariel as a present for himself. He had it especially tailored for him so that the skirt was long enough, that is short enough to show his panties underneath. It is comfy and Ariel likes to get looks from people whenever there are around when he's wearing it, especially if people get embarrassed.

Now, embarrassing Daniel is not that hard, because he was born embarrassed and that is his default state, but that doesn't mean it's not funny. Serving tea, Ariel leans over the coffee table just the right way, giving him a good view of his bottom covered in lace, and he's sure that that is bound to get a reaction from Master Jules' guest.

“Are you aware of the fact that Ariel’s skirt is so short I can see his panties?” he asks, frowning lightly.

And here he goes, like clockwork. Among all his Master's friends – and Ariel knows them all because he's always allowed in the living room when there are guests as long as he behaves – Daniel is certainly the funniest, not because he's particularly witty – in fact he's not – but because trying to make him more awkward than he already is is quite entertaining.

Everything out of his comfort zone makes him nervous, and everything is out of his comfort zone. Master Jules once said that in Daniel's comfort zone there is only Daniel and, sometimes, his girlfriend's Annika, but only if the stars are aligned. And it's quite obvious whenever something happens that puts him off. First he pales, then he frowns, and finally he gets all defensive, like the whole world was out to get him.

“Oh, please,” Master Jules is saying. “Danny, I’ve known you for more than twenty years, I can tell when you’re nervous. Ariel has known you for two years and _he_ too can tell when you’re nervous.”

“That’s true, Sir,” Ariel politely nods as he sits down on the floor, his heels under his ass, next to Jules’ feet, where he's supposed to be whenever he's not needed elsewhere. “You’re kind of an open book.”

He's more like a book with only one page everyone who knows him knows by heart at this point, but there's so much he can say without being impolite.

“I’m not!” Daniel instantly says, curling up on himself like a dry leaf. “And he’s being disrespectful.”

Ariel doesn't think he's being disrespectful at all. Besides, he's not the one pointing fingers around, isn't he? That's very rude.

Master Jules smirks, patting his head affectionately. Ariel purrs in response, he likes to be petted like a kitten. “He’s allowed, with you,” his Master says to Daniel. “As long as he’s never disrespectful with me. And he never is, am I right, cookie?”

Ariel smiles, looking up at Master Jules with adoring eyes. “Master Julian is so good to me,” he says. “Why would I ever disrespect him?”

“Please stop this.” That annoyed Daniel to no end, and that is also the very reason why Ariel did it. And also, he suspects, why Master Jules did it too.

Ariel is quite sure Daniel is about to stand up and leave, unable to deal with their public displays of affection, even though they are not that much public since they are in Master Julian's house, but Daniel surprises him, remaining seated. In fact, he explains that he might (maybe, possibly) being nervous, but he has his reasons.

His reasons, which makes Ariel really intrigued, is that the people from the TV show he went to some six years ago have called him back because they want to air one of those special editions with people nobody really remembers. Now, Ariel wasn't yet Master Julian's sub at the time, but he knows the story anyway because his Master thinks that managing to send Daniel on TV was one of his best accomplishments so far. Also, Ariel knows Annika, whom Daniel met during the show. She's a complete nutjob, but a nice one. And most of all, she's the kind of nutjob that's perfect for Daniel, their craziness call to each other, so it doesn't surprise Ariel that their relationship survived the TV show and is still going on.

Anyway, as crazy as she is, though, she didn't want to be a prisoner in that house again and refused the invitation, leaving Daniel to his destiny. Now these people want him to find a substitute for his girlfriend and he has no idea where to find one. 

“I’ve got a week to find someone I can bring with me in the house instead of her, or else they’re gonna throw the mother of all lawsuits at me because apparently the contract I signed all those years ago allows them to or something like that.” He groans. “I’m desperate.”

Ouch. Lawsuits are a bitch, especially when they're being thrown by people with a lot of money to someone who has exactly none, like Daniel. No surprise he's so desperate. Ariel looks up at his master when he feels the shift in his body. To an untrained eye he would look exactly the same, but Ariel could sense even the smallest change in him. They're so in tune sometimes that Ariel gets an order even before Master Julian speaks, so he knows he's got something in mind. And he probably already knows what his solution for Daniel's problem is going to be.

“My friend,” his master says, placing a hand on Daniel’s shoulder, “You should’ve come to me right away. I have just the thing for you.”

“You… you do?” Daniel looks both hopeful and on the verge of having a breakdown, which Ariel admits might occur to an untrained person dealing with Master Jules, who's very good at keeping you on your toes and yet being remarkably charismatic. “You’ll take Ariel with you.”

Ah! Ariel knew it. He's a big fan of the show – he's been allowed one trash TV show as a counterbalance for the violin and French lessons he's dutifully taking by order of his Master, and he chose that TV show specifically – and he has never missed an episode, so it's going to be very exciting for him. Plus, it's going to be the perfect environment for Master Jules to test Ariel's obedience to the rules in his absence, which is something he has wanted to do for a while now.

But, quite predictably, Daniel freaks out. “What?!” He stands up, almost flipping over the coffee table in his unjustified bout of hysteria, and then he takes a step back and away from both of them. “No! Absolutely not.”

Master Jules, instead, is perfectly at ease. In fact, he's even laughing. “Why not? It’s going to be a fun experience.”

Certainly it will be for Ariel. He can already imagine himself his first time in the confessional, telling the world which ones of his housemates he likes and which ones he hates with a passion. Since his Master will not allow him to break any rules – this is the point of the whole thing – he'll have to find a strategy to remain as long as possible inside the house without having sex with anyone. It's going to be hard, but not impossible. He's got some nice cooking skills, and sometimes a well cooked pasta goes a long way.

“No way!” Daniel shakes his head, resolutely, “Why would he even want to come and play prisoner in a madhouse, anyway?”

Master Jules turns toward Ariel, who's still sitting on the floor but is bursting with excitement and he's holding onto his Master's legs, waiting desperately for the permission to express it. “What do you say, cookie? Would you like to play prisoner in a madhouse?”

“I played prisoner with you many times, Master Julian, and I always liked it,” he nods, smiling innocently, “I wouldn’t mind playing it in different circumstances too.”

He's been in a cage once. A big, sturdy, cage his Master had bought from a friend who bred big dogs, like Rottweiler and Pit bulls. And he's even been in chain for a whole week last year. Best private birthday party ever. Master Jules even decorated their playroom accordingly. It looked liked the dungeon of a gorgeous leather evil lord. Ariel's birthdays are always pretty cool because he's born on Halloween, but that single one beats them all by a long shot.

So Daniel doesn't have to worry for him, even though Ariel appreciates the sentiment. He's always moved by people thinking that he must be suffering, only because he sometimes wears handcuffs or he's on a leash.

“Then it’s decided. Ariel’s going to come with you and you’ll be my spy inside the house. My eyes, my hands, my everything.” And when Daniel starts opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water, he adds, “I need someone to watch over him. You know how he gets.”

A cuter and more delicate sub than him would pout at his point, but he isn't cute nor delicate. He's nice, at best, and only with Master Jules when he feels like it. For most of the time he's a pest and he's quite proud of being a slut whenever he can be one. And of course a house full of strangers, as handsome as they can be, because they never choose them ugly, would be the perfect place to be a little naughty – enough to have to be punished by his proxy master, at least.

As he looks at Daniel, Ariel can clearly read on his face that he's remembering that only night he came to the Labyrinth and saw him in action. Ariel made it his mission to be as outrageous as he could be and involve Daniel in any way he could without touching him. He didn't want to make him mad, only a little uncomfortable. It was a great night, but he can do better. He will see.

“Wait a second,” Daniel is saying now, so pale that Ariel is not sure he's not about to faint, or maybe die. “What are we talking about, exactly?”

“I’d be trusting him with you, so naturally there would be rules he’d have to follow, being so far away from me. Things he _should_ do and things he absolutely _cannot_ do. He couldn’t kiss nor have sex nor mess around in any other intimate way with anyone. And he should always wear his collar, at all time.”

These rules are no different from the ones he already has. Besides, Master Jules likes him flirting with everybody else only when he can enjoy the sight of it, otherwise he's pretty jealous – or better, he's strict. He demands the best behavior from him when he's alone because, he says, he must show other people that he educated him properly. And it's the hardest thing to do to be very well mannered and follow all the rules – which include but are not limited to: no drinking, no smoking, sometimes wearing specific types of clothes or not wearing others – when he's with his friends or, worse, with his colleagues, who are very nice, but are mostly developers and programmers: very open-minded people, but with a style light-years away from what Master Jules wants from him.

Try wearing a silk vest and tie to a hackathon and see what happens. That's the real struggle, not being hanged from a cross and flogged.

“But,” Master Jules continues, “I’m also thinking about having him do something for me at a specific time every day, of course in front of the camera, so I could watch him do it. And you should watch over him, make sure he does everything as he’s been commanded to, and if he doesn’t...”

Ariel looks up with sparkles in his eyes. He has never done anything in front of a camera that wasn't recording something for his Master alone. The whole country will see what he'll do, that's exciting. 

“And if he doesn’t…?” Daniel asks.

Oh, I won't, Ariel thinks. And he almost shakes his head for real.

Jules smiles, crossing his arms over his broad chest. “Naturally, you’d have to punish him.”

Daniel turns so pale, actually a light shade of green, that Ariel really thinks he's going to faint this time. But Daniel resists, he only searches the merciful support of an armchair when they bring him to the playroom to show him how Ariel could be punished. At the sight of the handcuffs he starts shaking his head. When Master Jules shows him the gag ball, he hides his face in his hands. By the time the whips come out, he's up on his feet, he runs from the door and that's when he stumbles into a chest and almost fall on the ground.

Master Jules is ready to catch him, chuckling. “Slow down, my friend, you don't have to use anything that you don't want to.”

“I don't want to use anything,” Daniel mutters.

“Well, that can be an option too,” Master Jules says, leading his friend back to the armchair. “Spanking will do just fine.”

Daniel groans and he tries to get away from him. “No, you don't get it, I don't want to punish him.”

“Now, now, let's not say something we could regret,” Master Jules smiles, applying a little more strength than necessary to put him back down on the armchair. “Cookie, go make some more tea. It's going to be a long evening.”

Ariel hurries back to the kitchen. By the look on Daniel's face, a kettle won't be enough. Two perhaps, just to get started.

And if it doesn't work, well, there must be vodka somewhere in the house.


End file.
